V2.8
The Patch notes for v2.8 were released on August 6th, 2014 on the Fates Forever forums. The Patch notes included the following changes: New Contestants Mona, The Shockingly Slow Loris We’re super excited to introduce our latest Contestant, Mona, the Shockingly Slow Loris. From Malgayne’s release post on Mona: :Mona is a slow-moving, powerful caster with an arsenal of powerful spells that can punish enemies at range…but she’s also fragile, and has to be played carefully to get the most out of her abilities. :Her passive, Static Charge, reduces Spell Armor on enemies hit with her abilities and her basic attack. Combine that with Impending Bolt, which deals heavy AOE damage, or Skip Shock, a long range poke that lets her pelt enemies with lightning at long distances, and you have a recipe for serious carnage—not to mention her ultimate, Storm Pulse, which applies massive AOE damage as well as acting as a zoning tool. :Fluttershock In Flight allows her to slide quickly into and out of battles, but its long cooldown forces you to be strategic with how you use it—it’s Mona’s only escape tool, and if she’s caught out of position she’ll be quickly overwhelmed. She is available in the store for 675 Jade and 5540 Ore . Upon releasing the next Contestant, we will reduce her cost one tier. Current Contestants Elroc, The Angry Bard * Thrashing Anger’s Passive Effect no longer provides bonus Maximum Mana (as reflected by the tooltip). **Why? Because some foolish designer left this feature in when we intended to remove it! >.> Lee Chi, The Planting Panda * Bamboo Rising’s collision size reduced from 1.5 to 1. **Why? It’s super important that what you see in the game is what actually happens. We want the visuals to accurately reflect exactly where things are in-game. Because of this, Lee Chi’s bamboo width has been reduced. May, The Radiant Lynx *Cost is now reduced to 150 Jade and 300 Ore **Why? May was in a price tier of her own and we’ve decided to streamline things by lowering her price. Modo and Tago, The Stopping Snails * Slime Zone **Base Damage has been reduced from 250/350/450 to 150/250/350. **Spell Power scaling has been reduced from 100% to 80%. ***Why? Modo and Tago’s ultimate was never intended to be a “press this button and remove half your enemies’ health” kind of skill. These changes address that. Items Candles of the Lost Souls *Spell Power reduced from 120 to 80. **Why? Candles of the Lost Souls proved extremely cost effective for the stats it provided — so cost effective that buying six of them was a superior strategy. By reducing the Spell Power, we’ve brought the items overall strength in line with the other Spell Power options to increase choice variety. Gameplay Towers *Successive attacks on the same unit will now deal increased damage up to a cap. First hit does 100% damage then 130/160/175/262.5% damage. **Why? Tower damage became insignificant too quickly. With enough armor and health, one could simply ignore the damage. With this change, diving enemies under towers and trying to take them down without tribute support become decisions rather than optimal strategies. Healthy gameplay is fun gameplay! Jungle Critters *Experience earned increased. *Gold earned increased. *Health balanced. *Damage slightly decreased. **Why? We want the Jungle to be a more significant area of gameplay. These changes will help provide players who wish to navigate the Jungle as their main source of Experience and Gold a much more even playing field with the players in lane. Shrines *Shrines will now stay locked for 90 seconds. **Why? We felt that having a Shrine for only 60 seconds was proving too short. By increasing the length they remain locked we increase the significance of capturing one. *Capturing a Shrine now provides a buff icon indicating which one your team owns (or both) ** App Community *Your friends list will now display an estimated current match time for any of your friends currently in a match. *New Forums have arrived! Enter from within the App to be automatically logged in using your in-game log-in info. In fact, you’ve probably figured this out already because this is the new Forum! Hint: Scroll to the bottom on the Forum’s front page for something cool. Settings A wild Settings Menu has appeared! Access it from the top-right of your friends list. *You may update your Username for 79 Jade. **Why? We want people to retain their identities as much as possible. Charging Jade allows those who really want to change their username do so while mitigating any potential abuse from the feature. *Update your Email. *Update your Password. *Forgot Password? Feature added. *Toggle In-game Music. *Opt-in to Labs Features. *Switch Accounts or create an entirely new account (finally log off)! *Opt into experimental features. **Currently, this feature does nothing. This option allows us to offer experimental “beta” like features to any players who wish to participate in the future. Technical Performance *Major networking improvements. Now with less lag! *Other players will no longer stutter on your screen when THEY are lagging *Removed numerous systems from the client, improving local client performance *Ability cast latency is now reduced by half *Abilities will now more accurately hit targets (and you!) *Basic Attacks no longer have an abnormal delay before your first attack. **Why? We’ve changed some serious wirings on our backend. As a result, interacting with your Contestant should feel better and more responsive than previously. Bugs *Fixed a bug where Cottontail’s Dash Series could be leveled up at incorrect intervals. *Ranged Contestants should no longer be able to out-range towers with their basic attacks. *iPad 3 resolution downsampled to improve performance感谢